1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a combined terminal formed by combination of female and male terminals that are separately made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional terminals are known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-260806 and 08-213145.
Generally, these terminals to be accommodated into a connector housing are often manufactured in chains with a frame (carry) so that the terminals remain to be connected with the frame by link portions, and each terminal is cut off from the frame when used. This is because the frame with the terminals is rolled and a large amount of the terminals can be supplied to various working machines.
In terminals being accommodated into a connector or the like for an electrical connection, there is a combined terminal mechanically integrated by female and male terminals that are individually manufactured from plates with different thicknesses.